England, According to Feliks
by Menydh Ebrenn
Summary: First Fanfic ever. Poland goes to stay at England's house to get over a traumatic experience. EngxPol supposed to be fluff! Title is so random. Please R and R!


**England, According to Feliks**

Hi! This is my first ever fanfiction, and my sister made me write something with EnglandxPoland in it. So here it is!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hetalia Axis Powers, Lady Gaga, VNV Nation or anything in the Lake District!

Finally, the meeting was over. It had been exactly the same as any other meeting, really. America had been shouting out suggestions to prevent global warming, without stopping to consider how absurd they were, or to realise that they weren't even discussing global warming. Germany had been trying to keep everyone in order and had failed miserably. The only thing different about today's meeting, thought England, was that Poland hadn't been present. He wasn't sure why he had noticed this, but he put it down to having nothing else to do during the monotonous meeting.

He got up to go, having packed his notes away into his briefcase, when he heard someone calling his name.

"Mr England!" It was Lithuania, making his way towards him. England was surprised, as he never really had much to do with the Eastern European Nations.

"Yes?"

"I need to ask you something. It's about Poland. You might have wondered why he isn't here today?"

"I had noticed." He wondered where this was going.

"Well..." He lowered his voice, "recently he had some kind of...traumatic experience. He won't tell me what happened but I found him outside my house covered in injuries. He's not acting himself either, even though I've patched him up. I think he'll be okay, but he needs a break away from East Europe, to get over it. So..."

"Yeeeeeees..."

Lithuania's voice turned pleading. "Couldn't he stay with you for a week? I heard America say that you were going to stay in the Lake District for a while. Couldn't you take Poland with you? It'd be the perfect place for him to recover."

"Look, it's not that I dislike him or anything, but...haven't you asked anyone else?"

"Yes, but they've all been too busy lately or have made some excuse. Please? It's only for a week." Dear God, he was doing Puppy-Dog Eyes. England felt himself weakening. Why had he never been able to resist those?

"Oh alright. He'd better not be too much trouble though."

"Thank you so much, Mr England! It'll be worth it if he gets better, right?"

England nodded and watched him go. Bloody hell, he was going soft. What on Earth were he and Poland going to _do _for a week?

**Day 1**

England stood in the airport waiting for Poland to arrive. A notice board said that the plane had just landed, so the passengers must be getting their suitcases now. He hoped he wouldn't have to wait long; for some reason he really didn't like airports.

After a short while he heard some commotion as families and friends greeted each other. He smiled and felt a wave of nostalgia as he thought of the closest thing he'd had to a family-his unruly colonies. His brothers didn't count, as all they'd ever done was fight.

"I'm, like, here."

England jolted out of his reminiscence to see Poland standing there with...a bright pink suitcase? He noticed some bandages but decided it was best not to comment.

"R-right. Shall we go then?"

* * *

The car journey so far had been-awkward, to say the least. The only conversation they'd had had been Poland remarking that it was 'so totally weird' that they drove on the left hand side here.

Poland finally broke the silence once more by saying "Y'know, I'm only doing this 'cos Liet begged me to. I don't, like, need therapy or anything." Then realising this sounded a bit rude he added " And I totally didn't wanna intrude on your week off."

England glanced at him. "Don't worry about it, and it's not _therapy _Poland, it's just...er...getting away from your problems for a while."

"You can totally call me Feliks."

"Then you can call me Arthur." There was a pause.

"Can I call you Arite? It's less formal and stuff."

Arthur sighed in irritation. "If you must."

"Are we, like, in the Lake District now? I can totally see a mountain."

"Yes. What do you think of it? It's not very big, but it's special in its own way."

"Nice. England's very...green." Arthur couldn't think of anything to say to this, so the rest of the journey continued in silence.

Eventually, they arrived at a fairly large country house in the middle of nowhere.

"Wow, nice house" remarked Poland, "But wouldn't it be, like totally more convenient to be closer to a town or somewhere?"

"Not really. I do come here quite often, and people might notice if their neighbour isn't aging at all."

"Oh yeah. So, d'ya want me to keep outta your way?"

"You can do whatever you like (within reason) but you're making your own food. I know what you lot say about my cooking."

"Sure thing." '_I would've suggested it if you hadn't'_ thought Poland, secretly very relieved he wouldn't be spending the week with food poisoning.

**Day 2**

The next morning Feliks went down from his guest room to the kitchen (somehow not getting lost) to make himself some toast. He hadn't slept very well, even though his bed had been very comfortable. He kept waking up due to nightmares about the Incident. _' This is so not cool' _he thought. It was hardly the worst thing that had happened to him, but it had made him pretty depressed. His fake smiles obviously hadn't fool Liet, who'd told him he was taking a break to get over it. Looked like it wasn't working.

Besides that, he had no idea what he was going to do today. He could explore the house, he supposed. There weren't any rooms Arthur had forbidden him to go in, which was a bit disappointing, but at least he couldn't get into trouble.

Poland spent all morning and some of the afternoon exploring each room in the house. It wasn't extremely big, but he spent some time in each room, examining it. _'If I hadn't been a Nation,' _though Poland, _'I could've been an interior designer, or someone who sells houses to people and shows them all the good points.' _Then he thought he probably wouldn't get the opportunity to do big English Victorian age houses like this.

Speaking of which, he realised he hadn't seen England all day. He'd been all around the house, and England had said yesterday that he'd leave a note if he was going out. He couldn't just vanish (although he wouldn't put it past him, with all that magic stuff he believes in), so where could he be? Then it struck him-the garden. He must be there!

Feliks soon found himself in a wide sweeping garden full of brightly coloured flowers. Bees buzzed around them, and he laughed as one investigated his face. This caught the attention of England, who had been sitting in the garden, reading.

"Artie, there you are! I was wondering where you'd gone!" Arthur looked slightly confused for a moment until he remembered that Poland had decided he should call him 'Artie'.

"This is an awesome garden! So many flowers-especially rosebushes."

"I have a soft spot for roses, I suppose. The Tudor Rose is my national flower, despite not being an actual flower."

"Yeah I've always liked poppies. Corn poppies in particular."

"Hmmm. The flower of oblivion, eternal sleep and imagination. Oh, and August."

"Um...you just lost me there."

"Oh, sorry. Every flower has a different meaning. They call it Flowerology now. The Victorians were quite in to it- I guess it's a way of saying things through flowers. Sometimes the colour and number of flowers makes a difference to the meaning."

"Cool! And months have different flowers too?"

"Yes! For example, what's your birth month?"

"People tell me either July or November. I'm not really sure which."

"Well, November is chrysanthemum and July is larkspur or lily. Most months have two."

"Like, when's your birthday?"

"I don't really have one." He thought for a moment. " I suppose it would be April 23rd, because that's St George's Day. Also the day Shakespeare died, in case you wanted to know."

"You're just a...a waterfall of information aren't you?"

"I think you'll find that's a fountain. Or a mine."

"Whatever. A waterfall's bigger." Feliks said, grinning. Arthur laughed.

That night, Poland slept much better than before. Instead of the nightmares he dreamt of fields of flowers.

**Day 3**

Poland woke the next day to an empty house with an explanatory note and a single yellow rose on the table. The note said that England was going to be out all morning. Feliks idly twirled the rose in his fingers. Hey, Arties had said that different flowers meant things, didn't he He decided to look up what yellow roses meant, just for fun.

He found a website about it on his laptop (pink of course-there was nothing wrong with having pink as a favourite colour. After all, it was the colour you got if you mixed the colours of his flag together) and read:

**Rose (yellow): friendship, care**

**1 yellow rose: You bring joy to my life/ let's be friends**

Feliks blinked. That was surprisingly sweet. '_He probably didn't expect me to know that. Well, I don't see why we can't be friends! All I need is a flower to prove it...'_

England came back to find a chrysanthemum on the table and the sound of Lady Gaga thumping through the house. He winced at the Lady Gaga, but his expression softened as he picked up the chrysanthemum. Chrysanthemums meant 'cheerfulness' and 'you are a wonderful friend'. He was quite touched by this gesture, but quite embarrassed because it meant Feliks had understood the rose, but still-

_CAN'T READ MY, CAN'T READ MY_

-It meant that maybe they would get on quite well-

_NO YOU CAN'T READ MY_

-And this week might not be so awkward after all-

_POKERFACE!_

-But he HAD to do something about that music.

He easily found the room Poland was in (following the trail of '_mum mum mum mahs') _and burst through the door.

"Do you have to play that so loud?" He asked helplessly.

"You totes said I could do whatever I wanted, y'know" Feliks replied, turning it down to a more reasonable level-although the pained expression on Arthur's face was hilarious.

"Soooo... what sort of music do you listen to then" He asked.

"British stuff, mostly."

"What, like...The Sex Pistols? The Beatles?"

"Yes, but some more modern stuff like-" He cast around for a band "-VNV Nation. They're British-Irish."

"VNV Nation? What sort of music do they write?"

"I'll lend you a CD. It's good music, but fairly depressing, and you're here to, er, cheer up- even if that sounds a bit cheesy."

Feliks laughed. "Alright, I'll, like, save it for later. What else have you got?"

This led on to a long discussion about music from different bands, which led to a discussion about how 'Those Finnish can totally rock', which led to a friendly argument about whether the Finland they knew had it in him to be badass.

Feliks began to wonder if he'd really needed to come here for a week-because he didn't feel half as depressed anymore. This place (and present company) were definitely cheering him up.

**Day 4**

Poland decide he should go and se more of the Lake District, after spending at least two days at the house. He went to ask England if he could use his car, and found him in his study.

"Hey, I thought this was your week off."

"It is," said England, looking up. "I'm not doing work. And I am NOT a workaholic, whatever France and America will tell you."

"So...what _are_ you doing?"

Arthur looked uncomfortable. "Promise you won't laugh? I;m sketching."

Poland looked over his shoulder. " Why should I laugh? This is totally amazing! It's Romano isn't it, looking just the way he does when Spain calls him 'his little tomato'. Have you, like, drawn anyone else?"

Arthur chucked him a folder. Feliks flicked through it. There was one of almost everyone doing what they usually did in meetings-Belarus looking menacing, Greece about to fall asleep, himself chatting animatedly to Lithuania, who was looking warily at his flailing arms, Austria with his 'I highly disapprove of this' face on...

"So this is what you do during meetings?"

"The really boring ones." I'll start the sketch during the meeting and finish it later. It just looks like I'm taking notes."

"Why did you start drawing?"

"I think I started around about when Derwent started making pencils. That was probably why, come to think of it-I just got the urge. I can only do pencil sketches of still life and people though."

"But this is awesome! We can totally go drawing together!" He wondered why he didn't feel more shy. They didn't even know each other very well and he was already planning trips together. For some reason he just didn't feel that nervous around England.

"You draw too?"

"Not exactly. I, like...paint stuff."

"What sort of 'stuff'?"

"Well, I like painting landscapes. Especially the rye fields. I remember Liet used to get annoyed that I sat and painted the fields instead of helping him harvest them. He liked to see the paintings afterwards though."

England was genuinely surprised. He hadn't expected Poland to be the painting type. He realised there was a lot he didn't know about Feliks-but he still found himself wanting to spend more time with the other Nation.

"Well, there are plenty of landscapes to paint here. I hope you brought your own paints and things, I don't actually have any here."

"I totally did! I actually came here to ask if I could borrow your car...wanna come with me and we can make an art expedition out of it?"

"Alright, I'm game if you are," said England, getting up.

* * *

Soon they were driving through Keswick (Poland had decided the destination by closing his eyes and putting his finger randomly on a map of the Lakes) looking for a good place to stop. England was driving and Poland was staring out of the window.

"Artie. Did I just see a sign pointing to The _Pencil _Museum!"

"Yeeees...what about it?"

"You have. A museum. Dedicated. To pencils!"

"...So?"

"You English are so quirky!" Poland had to agree with France. England did look cute when he blushed. And he was not squeeing at this. Nope. No way.

They eventually found a good place with a view of the too-small-to-be-a-mountain Latrigg, with Skiddaw behind it. Feliks began painting these and the area around, while Arthur briefly sketched the area and concentrated on the people walking by.

They worked in a companionable silence quite different to the awkward one they'd had during the first drive from the airport.

After some time they stopped for a break at a tea shop (Feliks noted there were quite a fair number of tea shops in the Lake District). It was as they were making their way back to their drawing vantage point that Poland, gesturing at Latrigg, remarked

"It must be a totally gorgeous view from up there."

England looked at him. "You want to climb it?" he asked eagerly.

Poland eyed Latrigg warily. "What would climbing it involve?"

"I know quite an easy walk up it, only 5 miles or so. It's not that high so there wouldn't be that much uphill walking."

Feliks grinned. "Okay then, lets, like, do it!"

**Day 5**

Poland wondered why he'd agreed to this. "Hey Art," he panted, "I thought you said this was an easy walk."

England looked behind at him. "Did I? I meant easier compared to other walks."

"Can't you, like, slow down a bit?"

"Right, sorry. I normally do this sort of thing alone, so I'm used to speeding off on my own. You go in front of me."

They continued along an uphill path, with Poland in front this time. England's mind began to wander. He didn't really know why he'd suggested this, but he was glad he did, as it was a wonderful day (they had been lucky with the weather) and the sun was shining on Poland's hair, making it look even more golden than it usually did. He was seized by the inexplicable urge to touch it. It would probably be very fine and soft...

'_Oh God, no!' Think of something else'_, he thought frantically, _'like the trees, or the sky, or how green the grass is, yet still not as birght as Poland's eyes when he laughed...'_

Bloody Hell. He whacked himself on the forehead. He looked up to see Poland giving him a strange look.

"Are you, like, Okay?"

"Uh, yeah, it was...midges..." How embarrassing.

"You shouldn't hit yourself on the head y'know. It'll, like, kill your brain cells."

"...sorry?"

"Never mind."

* * *

They reached the top in good time, despite stopping to look at some horses ('_they were_ _totally ponies!' 'Horses, Poland, horses_.') in a field.

"There you go. You were right when you said the view would be good."

"Wow, it's great! You can see all of Keswick from here, and it's not even that high!"

"If you think I'm doing Skiddaw with you, you've got another think coming." Arthur joked.

"Okay, okay! I'm just not used to this alright?"

Poland took a few pictures. He said he might try and paint this later. England knew he'd make a good job of it-he had shown him some of his paintings and he'd thought they were good enough to be hanging in a fancy art hall. They sat on the bench nearby together. England just enjoyed having the company for once. Poland felt quite sorry for him, having to be on his own all the time. He didn't seem to have anyone he hung out with or talked to much.

"England, are you lonely?" He asked. There was a pause, as England considered denying it like he usually did, but then he thought better of it.

"...yes." He sighed. "I don't really have many friends to be honest, or the most lovable personality."

"You've, like, got me." '_And that was true'_, he thought, '_no matter how cheesy it sounded.'_

England gave him a grateful smile. "Shall we be off then? We still have the climb down to do."

They started the descent.

**Day 6**

The second last day was spent driving around the Lake District. Poland's legs were aching from yesterday so they didn't walk much, just around some of the nicest areas in each village/town.

They were back at the house and it was getting late. The Nations sat in the darkening garden and watched a few stars come out. Poland looked at some of the flowers around them. Something caught his eye about one particular rosebush. At first he thought it was because it was getting dark, but as he got a closer look at them...

"Are these roses...blue?" England pulled one off the bush and gave it to him.

"I believe they are."

"Haven't people been trying to breed them for ages?"

"Yes, but I'm not exactly an ordinary gardener." Poland studied the blue flower for a while. He wondered if even blue roses had a special meaning.

**Rose(blue): You are like an unattainable dream.**

They watched the sky grow darker still. "If you don't mind me asking, why exactly are you here? What happened to you? I don't want to pry into your business though."

"It's okay. I should probably tell you anyway, seeing as you had to take me in. I didn't want to tell Liet 'cos he might think it was his fault. So if I tell you, d'you promise not to tell him?"

Arthur promised.

"Well, you might not know, but Liet and the other Baltics used to have to stay at Russia's house, because they were part of the Soviet Union. But even when the Soviet Union broke up, Russia still wanted them to stay. They didn't. because they were treated really badly at Russi's house and didn't want to live in fear anymore. Russia was really angry about this, obviously, so he still tries to beat them up and force them to live with him. For some reason, he wants Liet the most so he hurts him more. You wouldn't believe some of the things he's done to him..." he tailed off.

"Go on," said Arthur gently. He was shocked he'd never heard of this before.

"Well, recently, I just got so sick of it that I decided to try and make him stop picking on Liet, and...he just beat me up. Really easily. He ws too strong, and he just kept hitting me with his pipe and kicking me and telling me how useless I was. Then he dumped me near Liet's house. And Liet found me and took me in. After that I just felt like everything I did was pointless and meaningless. I was hurt much worse in the war and stuff, but this was like...the last straw, y'know? That's why I was really depressed."

He paused, and carried on in a stronger voice.

"But being here has really worked. Taking a break and seeing the scenery and you telling me even little flowers have their own special meanings has cheered me up. It's like how people say there's always something worth fighting for. I'll keep fighting for your friends, and I'll maybe even take with me that 'stiff upper lip' attitude you guys have here."

England was very moved by this little speech. He would've gone to sort out Russia himself if he's known THIS was going on. But then Russia might see that as an act of war. He realised that this made Poland even more courageous.

"Well...that's..." England then did something very unlike himself. He hugged Poland.

Feliks was taken by surprise at first, but he hugged him back. He knew Arthur probably expected him to pull away-but he didn't feel awkward. Arthur eventually moved out of the hug, feeling very self-concious, so Feliks leaned his head on England's shoulder instead. The closeness was comforting, and he liked England's smell-a mixture of tea, the fresh scent after it's rained and a faint smell of the sea. They sat like this for some time in silence, until England said "Tell me about Eastern Europe."

So Poland did. He told him about Russia's sisters-Ukraine, who was always on the verge of tears but had a big heart, and Belarus, who was the only person Russia was afraid of. He told him about Estonia, who was shy and sensible and always looked out for Latvia, who was sweet but always said the wrong thing at the wrong time. He also recounted some stories of when he and Lithuania had been a great Empire.

When it began to get late, they went back inside. When Poland went to bead, he found a daffodil-like flower on his pillow.

**Jonquil: Sympathy, love me, desire for return of affection, affection returned.**

**Day 7**

The final day was spent sight seeing like the day before, except Poland was waiting impatiently for the evening. This wasn't because he wanted to go-far from it- it was because England had told him he had something planned, and he wanted to know what it was.

When evening came, they set off down a path near to the house. After a while England turned away from the path.

"Are you, like, 100% sure you know where you're going?"

"I'm England, hoe can I get lost in myself?" came the reply. Poland couldn't argue with that, so he followed.

They went through the trees, which because more and more abundant until they were in thick woodland.

"You know we're gonna have to go back in the dark, right?"

"There's a quicker way back. Besides, we're almost there."

They soon came to a clearing in the trees. A small circle of toadstool stood in the centre.

"So why are we here?" Poland asked.

"Just wait for a minute. Then tell me if you can see anything."

They waited in silence at the edge of the clearing. Nothing was happening. Poland was about to say so when he saw very small lights appearing. They were like fireflies, but they were different colours. The lights grew larger and began to form shapes that looked like some sort of insect. A dragonfly maybe? More and more lights appeared and the shapes became clearer until he realised what they were.

"Fairies! I can see fairies?" He noticed the toadstool circle (a fairy ring, he knew now) was glowing slightly.

"I'm glad you _can _see them. I was worried for a moment there you wouldn't, and this trip would've been pointless."

They stepped into the clearing. The fairies flitted around their heads. Some flew up to Poland and spoke to him in an old Celtic or Gaelic language he didn't understand. Others landed on his shoulders.

"They're saying hello, and that they're pleased you can see them. They get annoyed that no one notices them."

"R-really..." He was still quite shocked. He, along with all the other Nations (except Norway and other Nations of the British Isles) thought England's fairies were imaginary, and now they had been proven wrong. Something nudged him in the back. He turned around and almost fell over in surprise when he saw a large chestnut horse with a horn on its forehead looking at him quizzically.

"Unicorns exist too?" He asked weakly, petting it. "I thought they were white."

"They don't have to be, they could be any colour. I expect you'd like to see a pink one." He said, grinning.

A small green rabbit with wings landed with a thump on Arthur's head.

"I told you not to do that! This," he said, lifting it off, "is my- well he's my familiar. You know, like a spirit companion?"

"This is amazing" Does this mean I can see them now, or can I only see them here?"

"I don't really know. We shall have to see."

Suddenly, there was a flash, and the ring of toadstools caught fire.

"What's happening?" Poland asked nervously.

"I'm not sure. Stand back," said England, narrowing his eyes.

The fire rose higher until the flame was as tall as Arthur. They heard a noise like an eagle calling and out of the fire burst a beautiful red bird. England laughed and motioned for Poland to come close again.

"I should've known it wasn't anything bad. See how the toadstools are on fire but not burning? Come and stand here."

The bird flew round the clearing and as it flew, fire trailed from it's wings. It circled round Feliks, getting closer and closer until it landed on his shoulder. The fire disappeared, and Arthur smiled widely.

"I think you just got yourself a familiar. They're strange things, are fairy rings."

"I have a familiar?" Poland was rather dazed. He stroked the bird's head. "It's so beautiful."

The bird disappeared in a flash of flame.

"He'll come back when you call him. Strange that you have a phoenix for a companion."

"People sometimes say I'm like a phoenix because I always come back when you squash me. Well, something more poetic than that."

"Ah, that explains it. I have a rabbit as mine because rabbits used to follow me around when I was a kid."

They watched the fairies whizzing around for a while. Poland suddenly wanted to do something for the Nation that had done so much to cheer him up. He had an idea-and he realised he had wanted to do it for quite some time now. He turned to Arthur.

"Close your eyes" He ordered. He felt a bit nervous.

England raised an eyebrow but did so.

Poland took a deep breath- and kissed him. England opened his eyes in surprise.

"Love you" said Poland.

"Love you too" England replied.

Then they went back to watching the fairies, this time holding hands.

The next day, when England arrived back at the house after driving Feliks to the airport, he found some sweetpea flowers in a vase on the table. He smiled.

**Sweetpea: Goodbye, departure, blissful pleasure, thank you for a good time. One of the flowers of April.**

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

Hey waiter, this filling is cheese, where's the fluff that I ordered? 0_o

Heh. I hope that it wasn't too cheesy. Some other things I'd like to add:

**Keswick Pencil Museum: **It does exist. Check it out, it has a nice shop! :D

**Latrigg and Skiddaw: **In case you were wondering what the hell they were, they are mountains. Well, Latrigg's not big enough to be one. I love the Lake District. Can you tell? XD

**Killing your brain cells: **Yeeeah. There's a rumour thing that if you hit your head, 2 or so of your brain cells die. I don't think this is true, but if I hit my friends on the head we always shout 'I'M KILLING YOUR BRAIN CELLS!'

**Those Finnish can rock: **There are so many great rock band that come from Finland. Nuff said.

**Please Review! This is my first fanfic ever so constructive criticism would be nice.**


End file.
